


Throw Up House

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Walk, domestic life, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe go to see the Christmas lights at Gabe's favorite 'Throw Up House' to find the owners asleep and the lights off. Sam decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Up House

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Christmas Lights...enjoy! Also, come yell at me about Sabriel on tumblr [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you would like! My inbox is always open :)

“Let’s go for a walk yeah?” Gabe called from their bedroom. Sam was on the couch, draped in a blanket and flipping through channels, bored out of his mind.

“Thought you had to work,” Sam said back.

Gabe poked his head around the doorframe all dimples and shining gold from the setting sun streaming through the window behind him. “It’s already late, what’s another hour?”

“Gabe,” Sam sighed, but he flicked off the TV anyway, sliding his socked feet into his boots. His jacket he shrugged on at the door, as did Gabriel, and they set off towards the heart of their little town while the sun went into hiding for the night. Above them, the stars, in the quickly-falling winter darkness, shone brightly through the air. Though, that wasn’t anything new. The stars were always there, Sam and Gabe walking together beneath them. A daily ritual, though Gabe always made it seem like a spur of the moment decision.

“Anywhere in particular you want to go today?” Sam asked. Sometimes they would walk to the grocery store and pick up anything they needed or they’d head to the diner down the road and get a bite to eat. And sometimes they’d wander, finding fields of flowers blooming in the spring behind the lake or, once, a puppy smaller than Sam’s hand, battered and in desperate need of a bath. The owner showed soon after, though, crushing Sam’s quickly-forming and in-depth dream of keeping the little guy.

“Let’s go look at Christmas lights,” Gabe said, catching Sam’s hand in his own. Sam nodded and they walked on through the thick layer of cold hovering over the earth. They were alone on the road beneath the yellow streetlights, the sound of windows sliding closed and cars turning off filtering through the town as it slowly fell asleep around them.

Sam hadn’t ever thought about settling in a town like this. One with dirt roads and a movie theatre that only showed movies from months ago on Saturday nights. One where silence fell when the stars came out instead of car horns growing louder to protest the darkness that had covered the sky. He hadn’t ever pictured himself somewhere like this and sometimes he missed the city. Most of the time, he just missed his brother that lived there. But, Gabe was here and he found small life refreshing after years of hunting had clouded his mind. He just missed his brother sometimes was all.

They were already passing a few houses, though the lights lining their roof and covering their shrubbery was blank and dull. They had already gone to sleep and Gabriel’s shoulders drooped a little as they stopped to stare at the emptiness.

“Wanna go all the way to the Throw Up House?” Sam asked. Gabe’s eyes lit up and that was that. It was his favorite house during Christmas time because it literally looked like Christmas threw up all over the house. Tp put it in perspective, they usually had at least twenty reindeer plastic figures dotting their roof, a waving blow-up Santa perched beside them, lights in every stage of blinking and flashing and color all over the trees and grass and bushes in the yard. Their garage door was typically lit up by a projector that would show a Christmas film, usually Elf. Twenty different blow up decorations, some that played music, others that moved in some way, filled the remaining part of their lawn until you couldn’t see the dying grass below it anymore.

The house was a little far, but neither of them minded as they walked together through the night. Sometimes Gabe would point out something, or shove snow into Sam’s face with a grin, but otherwise they were quiet, the star’s presence above peaceful and silent and heavy. They made it to the house long after Sam’s nose had gone numb and red, and Gabriel cursed under his breath. The lights were off, the blow-ups sad piles of plastic on the ground.

Gabe sighed, glancing at Sam with dull eyes, before turning his back on the house and heading down the street back home. Sam could feel his heart breaking as he watched him go, a hunched over version of his husband. This wouldn’t do at all. Sam didn’t know the owners of the house, their area a little too far to run into them or to pass by with any amount of frequency that would allow for a meeting. But Sam decided he didn’t give a damn and marched his way to the door, knocking twice against the white paint and waiting as he heard his knocks echo through the front room. Nothing. He backed up, careful not to trip over the jumbled mass of wires draped across the sidewalk, and he looked up at the windows, frost-covered and facing the yard. He glanced at Gabriel kicking the ground, pebbles skittering across the dirt, and he took a deep breath.

“Hey!” He yelled, shattering the silence of the night. “Turn on your lights!”

“Sam, what are you doing?” Gabe hissed at him, standing across the street, hands in his pockets.

“Getting you your lights,” Sam said before going back to shattering the night with his voice. He imagined the stars shaking with the force of it, though when he looked up they were in the still and bright, the same as always. The lights blinked on, the blow-ups inflating in seconds, though, and Sam and Gabe both cheered. Gabe threw his arms around Sam’s neck, pressing a smiling kiss to his cheek and he took in the flashing wonderland that was the Throw Up house. In all honesty, it wasn’t all that pleasing to look at. There was too much going on for it to be. But it was tradition and it made Gabe happy.

Gabe kissed him for real, soft and warm in his arms as they stood on the driveway of the mayhem of a house.

“Okay you got your lights, now leave us alone assholes!” A man with a gruff voice called from the window he’d thrown open with a bang and Sam and Gabe dissolved into laughter, turning on their heels and heading back home together.


End file.
